I will teach you how to love
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: Would the brightest witch in Hogwarts teach the coldest guy the word love? CHAPTER 5 IS UP¡¡
1. Chapter 1

I will teach you to love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters, JKR does¡¡  
  
  
  
A new year at Hogwarts, his fifth. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table, talking to his friends, but he was deep in thought. The past summer has definetly been different for him and his family, The Dark Lord was back, his father`s master was back, wich meant his life was ruined. Everybody thought that him as a Malfoy would follow his father's steps and became a Death Eater, but he hate Voldemort, he had steal his father's love, life, HE has steal his father. Though he had always thought that his parents didnt love him.  
  
Love?, he didnt know what love was, that word wasnt in his vocabulary. That really didnt matter to him, surely love was just a weaker emotion. He was thinking so many things at the same time that he didnt hear Pansy Parkinson screaming his name.  
  
"DRACO!, CAN YOU HEAR ME?", Pansy yelled "Draco?!, are you still there?", Pansy's face showed the anger of being ignored and the concern. "Draco Malfoy, Im talking to you¡"  
  
"Uh?.. What do you want!!, Why you just dont leave me alone!!, Im not one of you girlfriends, maybe Bulstrode would like to hear about you stupid life¡", Draco was hysterical, he stood up and maked his way out of the Great Hall. He stoped near the dungeons. He knew that all the others at the Great Hall were looking at him, when he had screamed. But he was completely out of control, he was breathing faster than ever. The thoughts of his family, his father, Voldemort, had make his anger grow more than usual. Leave all that behind Malfoy, he told himself, you are heartless, you cant feel a thing, dont let this touch you, you dont need anybody. He had always conviced himself with this words.  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hermione was eating her dinner, Harry and Ron where talking about a hysterical ferret, and obviously they were talking about Malfoy. He had gone mad screaming something about not being someones girlfriend, and run out of the Great Hall. Hermione thought that he was really going mad. At least she only had two classes with him, Potions and Care of the Magical Creatures.  
  
"Are you OK `Mione?", Harry said, Hermione heard this and left her thoughts about Malfoy behind, besides thinking about Malfoy was unacceptable for her.  
  
"Yeah, Im fine. I was just thinking", Hermione was trying let Malfoy out of her mind.  
  
"Hemione, we have a lot of time to study for the O.W.L.s, besides you are the brightest witch ever, you dont have to ...  
  
"Ron I was not thinking about the the O.W.L.s. You think that I only think about that?", She really felt flattered about the You are the brightest witch ever thing, but she was really annoyed that Ron thought that she hasn't had another thing in her mind, like him, Ron was for her more than a friend, Of course he didnt know, she even thought that Ron was avoiding her company, since he was more popular. Ron had gone through a lot of changes over summer, he was taller, he didnt have so many freckles, and for Hermione his body was more built. But the problem was that she wasn't the only girl that notice Ron's changes over the summer. Ron was getting a lot of attention from the other girls, of Gryffindor and the other houses, wich meant that Hermione didnt have a chance, besides Ron would never look at me like that, me Ron Weasley girlfriend, she thougth to herself, it just seemed impossible.  
  
"I think I will go to bed, I'm very tired. I`ll see you in the morning. 'Night", she left the Great Hall, feeling stressed, she knew she was stronger than this, after all it was just Ron. "Yes Ron, if he only knew.." she didnt finished to muttered this to herself when she broke into something, no... into someone.  
  
"Why don't you watch your steps, Granger?", she heard Malfoy, who was cleaning the dust out of his robes.  
  
"Sorry, but you weren't watching your steps either, ferret!", Hermione heard herself arguing.  
  
"How did you call me, Mudblood?", Malfoy was pink of anger, pink was a lot of color for his white colourless face.  
  
Hermione hate that word, she decided that she wont let him affect her, so she pick up her things. "Get lost Malfoy", she saw Malfoy rolling his eyes before she headed towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Password?" , The Fat Lady, broke the deep thoughts of Hermione.  
  
"Wha.., Oh, icemice" she said, but she still was deep in thought.  
  
She entered the common room, and almost broke into Ginny.  
  
"Sorry, Herm.., are you Ok?", Hermione heard.  
  
"I'm fine, It's just that..., Oh never mind", Hermione didn't know if she should tell Ginny about Ron and all.  
  
"It's Ok Hermione you can tell me, I'll keep it", Ginny showed her concerned about her friend.  
  
"Oh Ginny, I can't stand it any more", She burst into tears in Ginny's arms, letting all her books fall.  
  
"Hermione, what is it, please tell me", Hermione didnt want to talk, for her it really seemed stupid cried for... Ron, but she had had enough.  
  
"Ginny, thanks for trying to help, but I need to solve this by myself", Hermione tried to relax, and cleaned up the tears that had remained in her eyes.  
  
"I can't leave you like that", Ginny tried again.  
  
"I will be Ok, really", Hermione said al this very fast, when he saw that Ron and Harry where entering the common room.  
  
"Hey Gin, Herm?, I thought you were sleeping.",Harry looked at her red eyes, "Have you been crying?".  
  
"Me?, no,no I had something in my eye. I was just saying goodnight to Ginny", Hermione didn't think they have bought her story," Goodnight", she said when she was reaching the girls staircase.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco lied in his bed thinking about his life, his miserable life. Nobody liked him, well he didn't want to show weakness, but he had never had friends, nobody to talk to. Noboby would ever see that there was a boy screaming inside him?, he would be pretending to be someone he hate to be, someone cold, heartless, uncapable to feel anything for anyone, someone who didn't even know the definition of the word love.  
  
Draco, overslep the next morning and he was late for Potions. Well he didn't care, Snape always favored him.  
  
"Sorry, professor, I had a problem", Malfoy lied. "Take a seat, Mr. Malfoy", professor Snape said, but he didn't even looked at him.  
  
He took his usual seat, and he started thinking again. He didn't stop util he heard "Miss Granger with Mr. Malfoy" professor Snape had been giving the partners for this year, and he was with... the bookworm? "Wha..?", Draco was amazed, "Why?".  
  
"Sorry, but she was the only one left. Now seat by you partner and start the next potion", professor Snape commanded to his students.  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Malfoy?", she had been paired with Malfoy for a whole year!!. She started picking up her things.  
  
"Don't say a thing, Malfoy", was the first thing she said.  
  
"I didn't have the intention, Granger", Malfoy said with annoyance."I'll write the ingredients, you prepare everything".  
  
"As you command", said Hermione rolling her eyes.  
  
They started they potion, she couldn't deny that Malfoy was very good at the subject. He knew what he was doing.  
  
It was almost finished, and Hermione took the time to do something very odd. She stared at him, he looked, well.. normal?, almost nice.Wait!! I think Im going mad, Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
"What?" said Malfoy.  
  
"I was talking to myself, jerk", she punished her for thinking of him like a normal person, he didn't have feelings, he hate everybody.  
  
She wandered around the classroom. Ron had been paired with Lavender, who was flirting with him, and to Hermione saw that Ron was enjoying that. She decided to go back to her potion... their pocion.  
  
"I think it's ready", Malfoy interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Maybe... yeah", she said quickly, and going back to her toughts.  
  
When she dared to look at Ron once again, he was checking his potion, he look so cute, thinking..., stop dreaming Hermione. Their eyes met for just a second, and then Hermione came back to her hands.  
  
The bell rang. She pick up her things, she had Aritmacy, at least she would be able to think properly. She didn't look back.  
  
"Hermione!!, wait", It was Ron, she couldn't talk to him. She tried to hurry but unfortunatly, his legs were larger than hers.  
  
"What?", she felt her somach jump, when he grabed her arm.  
  
"I.. What's wrong?",Ron asked, He hasn't find out, has he?, Hermione thought, I can't face him, I can't!!.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Ron, Im fine", she hardly heard herself .  
  
"No, I know something is wrong. What happened in Potions?, Ron stared at her, she couldn't belive she was in that situation with him, so close...  
  
"Nothing happened, I'm fine, really", she said again. He let her arm go, she wished he hadn't had that.  
  
"Are you sure?", he said not looking at her anymore.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, thanks", she droped a book and before Ron could even help, she bend down, picked it up and headed towards the library.  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
What I thinking, I mean we are talking about Granger, Mudblood, Bookworm. But why I felt she looked at me with other eyes, she looked inside me, she looked to my other self, ME.  
  
Draco was confused, he had take the moment to look at Herm..., Granger later in Pocions, and he had felt weird, he felt like, like, he didn't know, he didn't know what he had felt really, but it had felt good. Even though they had fight all the lesson, she made him feel better. But he was confused, he didn't know hpw he was feeling.  
  
Wait!!, this is not me, I'm a Malfoy and I hate Mudbloods, especially Granger, he hadn't feel like , surely had just been his imagination, Wait¡¡ I don't have imagination, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!!!  
  
  
  
Hey! I hope u like my Fan Fic so far, It's my first Fan Fic in english, Im Chilean and my first language is Spanish, so Im very sorry if there is any mistake in the story. AND PLEASE REVIEW!! =) 


	2. Chapter 2

I will teach you how to love.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disc: JKR is the owner of Harry Potter and co., I'm just having fun with them!!  
  
  
  
Hermione had found a new book in the library, even though it was very interesting, she couldn't read, why?, her head was full with nonsense things, Ron,Lavender even... Malfoy.  
  
"Ok, Hermione, What's wrong with you?", she told to herself, "Just try to relax this book is great, and you dont need boys to survive", she said that at loud, and someone listen.  
  
"What's wrong with boys Herm?", it was Harry. Stupid question, hermione thought, everything is wrong with them.  
  
"Nothing, I was trying to read, that's all", Hermione needed to be alone this time.  
  
"Oh, well I think you have two handsome friends" he tease her. She grinned at him. Since when Harry was so confident about his image.  
  
"Yeah, right. Now let me read", She said going back to her book.  
  
"Did I listen the word Handsome?", Ron, thought Hermione, all that I need in this moment. "That's my second name", said Ron with a grin.  
  
"Stop being so.. so..", Hermione didn't like his comment. Maybe because she think that Ron was handsome.  
  
"Hey¡, I was joking!!", Hermione knew he was joking but, for some reason, his comment had made her anger grow.  
  
"Would you let me read!!, what's wrong with you people?", she lost control, she close the book, and she stormed out of the library.  
  
Something that Madame Pince notice.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
Had Draco seen that?, Hermione Granger, lost control in the library?.  
  
Unbelievable.  
  
Draco had had a horrible day, he was tired, and his thought were in his mind. But why he had Granger jumping in his brain!!, I hate that Mudblood, I cant think about her well... like that, he told himself.  
  
He was walking towards the dungeons, when he heard something.  
  
Someone had his or her head between her or his legs, crying?  
  
The person seemed to hear him, because she.. stand up.  
  
"Granger?", Draco couldn't belive all this. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
For some reason he felt that he had the obligation to help her.  
  
"Malfoy.. Uh, nothing I slipped... and it really hurts", she said, she had stoped crying.  
  
"What are you doing in the dungeons?, I'm sure that the Gryffindor common room is not near here", he said trying to find something in her eyes, yes.. her beutiful eyes , No!!, she is a Gryffindor, you're a Slytherin, IMPOSSIBLE!.  
  
"I.. I.. fogot something in Potions today." Herm..., Granger lokked at him rigth in his eyes, and he felt that she doing that again, she was looking inside him, trying to find the hidden boy, the real him.  
  
She broke eye contact with him.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let me help you", he ofered his hand to a... Mudbl.., Great!! now I can't insult her.  
  
"What?", she had an scared face staring at him, he was very surprised too.  
  
"Are you going to take it, or not?", he felt Granger's soft hand touch his. She stood up and their eyes met again.  
  
"Thanks", she said not taking her eyes out of his.  
  
"No probl.., I mean.. you better go back", she let go his hand. He felt cold and miserable again.  
  
"Bye, I'll see you?", she said with all her books in her hands, she looked so.. cute.  
  
"Yeah, see ya.", she turned and left the dungeons, well not only the dungeons, she left a confused boy looking at her back.  
  
She had looked at him different. She had looked to the real Draco Malfoy!!, finally someone!!, but she was Granger, a Mudbl.. muggle-born.  
  
He again was totally confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi everybody!!, this chapter is shorter, but I think is better than the other one. Thanks to all the reviews, it was really good to know that you understood the first chapter, and that my english is not that bad.  
  
Well you know ,REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3

1 I will teach you how to love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By MissIntelligence  
  
  
  
Hermione lied in her bed, he had helped her. Draco Malfoy had helped Hermione Granger?, well it seemed impossible but it had happened.  
  
"Oh! Hermione just STOP IT!!, he would never... I would never, but he was so nice with me tonight", she whispered. She had actually felt different about him, she had felt, for just a second, that he was different, and for that second she forgot about everything, all their differences.  
  
But it was impossible.  
  
It was late, but her eyes were open, she couln't sleep. She took the book she had tried to read that evening, and went to the common room.  
  
She started her book. She had finally peace, a least that was what she thought, until she realised there was someone else in the room.  
  
"Sneaking out to feed your addiction?"  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open, Ron was staring at her with those beutiful eyes.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you", he smiled at her expression.  
  
"I thought I was the only one here, what are you doing anyway?" her heart beating quickly .  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come down here", he gestured her book. "Can't go a day without reading, can you."  
  
"There are worse hobbies",Hermione said sounding more defensive than she intended.  
  
His smile faded, "I know. I was just kidding"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I know you were, I'm sorry. I think I am tired."  
  
"Been working too hard?", ask Ron looking at the small flames that had remainded in the chimney.  
  
"Yeah, maybe", liar! she told herself, you are a liar Hermione. "Ron, have you been avoiding me?" she dared to ask him.  
  
"Avoiding you, me?, no, why?", Hermione felt very uncomfortable now, she didn't want a fight in the middle of the night.  
  
"No, I just thought..., forget it Ron. I think I'm really tired." She lied, "I think I'm going back to bed".  
  
"Goodnight", Ron said. Hermione smiled at him before she made her way to the girls' dorm. "And Hermione... I will never avoid you".  
  
"I know, Goodnight", the problem was she didn't know. She decided to leave everything for another day, and get some rest.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco was admiring his hand, I touched her!, I sould be cleaning my hand, but I can't.  
  
I better sleep, it has been a long day.  
  
He didn't sleep well. He dressed up, and went to breakfast.  
  
"Hi Draco!!, how are you this morning?", Pansy was staring at him with her stupid face.  
  
"Fine, fine", he said without taking his eyes out of his plate. Pansy started talking about a new dress or something, but Draco was busy. He dared to look to the Gryffindor table. There she was, with Potter and the Weasel.  
  
She looked so... beautiful.  
  
Oh what's wrong with me, I need an anwer self¡¡, he thought.  
  
"I can't like her", he muttered.  
  
"Did you say something Draconis?", Pansy asked smiling at him.  
  
"No", he said, "At least nothing to you".  
  
He knew that Pansy was arguing something, but he didn't have time to hear it, besides he didn't want to.  
  
He was busy looking at her he didn't know why, but for some reason it seemed the right thing to do. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realised that Hermione was looking at him. Whe he react their eyes met again.  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hermione was staring at him, and he was staring at her.  
  
He looked so cute and normal again, but a voice inside her was recommending her to forget everything.  
  
She shook her head and went back to her food.  
  
"Did you sleep well Herm?", Harry's voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine", she lied again, she hadn't sleep well, it had been an awful night.  
  
She stood up, "Library, Hermione?", Ron asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes, library", but she had no intention to go there, she had to think, and very deep.  
  
Hermione lay down in the grass near the lake, thinking.  
  
She was confused, did she like him?, No she like Ron, right?  
  
Everything was a mess in her life.  
  
  
  
Hi!, Hope you liked this chapter is really short but the next one will be longer than the others.In this chapter Hermione is the confused one. In the next chapter Hermione and Draco will realise.. well you'll see.  
  
REVIEW¡¡ 


	4. Chapter 4

I will teach you how to love.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By MissIntelligence.  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns all the characters of Harry Potter.  
  
Draco was playing with his breakfast. He had decided to forget about everything, and go back to his normal life.  
  
He had Herbology with the stupid Hufflepuffs, and then Potions with the Gryffindors... he didn't want to go, but if he didn't show up, Granger will think he's a coward, he had to go.  
  
He had 30 minutes to think. He stood up, and he made his way out of the Great Hall didn't dare to look at the Gryffindor table. Although he felt Granger's eyes burning on his skin, but he didn't dare to look.  
  
How many times he had seen those brown eyes burning, but with anger and hate.  
  
For the first time in days, the fresh air hit his face, it made it more cold than it was. It was freezing outside but he barely notice. He needed this time alone.  
  
How he had gone so confused,he didn't know who he wanted to be, he didn't know who he was. Someone cold, someone who ignored every feeling he could ever feel?,or someone who wanted to be loved and learn to love?.  
  
He had two personalities, but he knew that only one was real.  
  
He ran a hand through his blond hair, shoving it back from his face.  
  
He surprised to find that he could still feel exactly what had happend two nights ago. The touch of her hand in his. He shut his eyes so that the feeling would intensify, and it did. It felt unreal, it just couldn't be real he had forbbiden to touch her again, if he wanted to be Draco Malfoy, he had to forget her.  
  
The morning had warmed up considerably, but it felt as his insides had turned to ice. Just what he wanted, but it felt wrong. He pulled his knees, hugging them close to his body. He suddenly remembered he had class.  
  
He never stoped thinking, while he made his way back to the castle.  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
  
Hermione was taking notes at Transfiguration, she had decided to stop every feeling about Malfoy in her heart. And the best way was, working on something really hard. And this was very hard.  
  
She ,the brightest witch in Hogwarts, finished her work in thirty minutes.  
  
Now she had all the class to do whatever she wanted to do.  
  
She was sitting by Ron, but he was busy trying to figure out the problem in his parchment.  
  
Her thoughts started to work, but she was glad that none of them were about Malfoy, all of them were about Ron. She could hardly belive that he was really trying to work this time.  
  
"Trying hard?", she interrupted him, admiring the way he bit his low lip when he was concetrate, "Is not that difficult when you finally got it".  
  
  
  
"Well that would never happen", he said dropping his quill, "I don't have brain for this".  
  
"You didn't try that hard", Hermione knew that was to good to be true, "So, if you dont use your brain for this, I mean,does it have a use?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe Quidditch, chess.. Dunno"He said looking the sealing "It has always been useless for me"  
  
"That's not true, and you know it",looking at the wonderful way he ran a hand through his red hair.  
  
"So, anything new in you life?", he said obviously changing the subject "A bad mark perhaps?"  
  
"Nope", she started, "My life is... well as always, what about you?"  
  
"Nothing new", he said. Great!, now we don't anything to talk about, she thought.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you please let you other classmates work?", professor McGonagall yelled at them.  
  
"Sorry professor", Hermione said. She heard Ron said something like "Big cow", and then he went back to his impossible problem.  
  
Hermione for the first time in her life was getting bored in a class!, something weird happened to her, someone appeard in her mind, a blond, sweet boy.  
  
Oh, no Hermione!, DO NOT, start again, she yelled to herself (in her mind).  
  
Malfoy is a jerk, he is definetly not sweet, she hated him and he hated her.  
  
But he had seemed really worried about her the other night. Maybe it hadn't been real. She wasn't sure, all that she was sure about was that she liked the feeling of touching him.  
  
She closed her eyes trying to remember every detail of that night.  
  
Suddnly a voice inside of her head yelled at her, 'You are crazy, it wasn't the great thing, you are taking this too seriously, 'you are right, Hermione answered to the voice, he just had helped her, something weird on him, though.  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
Draco was getting near to the dungeons. He had been thinking of Herm.. er, Granger all the class, he even got detention for that night. And all because of her. She was driving him crazy!!, he couldn't let her, but nobody had ever touch his heart this deep. He was afraid.  
  
"Malfoy?", the deep voice of Goyle said, "If you keep walking you are going to crash in the wall.  
  
"Wha..?, Oh yeah", he said stopping a few feet from the wall.  
  
He didn't want to be near to Grager, so he took the last seat in the classroom.  
  
He took his face in his hands, he didn't want to look at her either.  
  
Then he heard them, Potter, Weasley and her were laughing at something, but when they saw him they stopped. For his luck they took the first deskfar from him.She was far from him. With Weasley and Potter. Physically she was far but she kept near him in his mind.  
  
"Dont talk, dont ask and if is possible dont breathe!",Snape was in the room,"Copy this, now!".  
  
He took his quill and parchment, though his hand was moving, he didn't know what he was writing.  
  
She had definetly took his freedom, he a prisoner in his own mind.  
  
  
  
Hello! I've decided to give Draco and Hermione more time and give me some time to think about the rest of this story!, Enjoy this chapter as much as I did¡¡  
  
Review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

I will teach you how to love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By MissIntelligence  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... blah blah blah.  
  
Hermione was really trying hard to take HIM out of her mind.  
  
"So, when is the next Quidditch match Harry?", she asked trying to sound casual. Harry's face brightened.  
  
"This weekend, I thought you knew", he answered,"Everybody is looking forward to it. It's against Slytherin".  
  
"Oh!, sure I've heard someone talking about it", Hermione forced a smile."And I'm looking forward to it too".  
  
"Why?, You have never been very enthusiastic about Quidditch", Ron joined their conversation.  
  
"Well it's against Slytherin, Harry beat the sh.. er.., just beat them", she was only looking forward to the next match , to see Malfot beaten. She glanced over the Slytherin table, there he was talking to his friends. From this far distace she couldn't make a expression on his face.  
  
At the Gryffindor table she lazily ate her porridge, "Didn't sleep well, Herm?", Ron woke her up of her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, Bad night, too much work, I think", All though she had really been working hard, that wasn't the real reason of her 'Bad night'.  
  
"So.Hermione. Are you comming to Hagsmeade after the Quidditch match with us?", Harry changed the subject.  
  
"I guess..." she trailed off, she wasn't in the mood, she didn't want to go, but a good time with her friend would be better than stay in her bedroom, "yes, I'll go"  
  
'Let's see, Arithmancy, good Harry and Ron have Divination, what a waste of time', she thought, Arithmancy was the only class to herself, no Harry, no Ron and no Dra.. Malfoy.  
  
"Well see you guys later", she made her way out of the Great Hall and to her classroom.  
  
She could have stay in that class for all the morning, it was silent and peaceful, but like everything in life it ended.  
  
The morning went normal and well... normal, Malfoy was out of her mind. She was Hermione again the know-it-all, she didn't like that name, but she preferred being called like that than have Malfoy stucked in her brain.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
At the end of the day Draco was ready for a long walk. It was a wonderful day . He was tense, the the school grounds always seemed to relaxed him.  
  
He stopped walking to admire the view. The sun was shining . He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the tang of ozone and the sound of the small waves of the lake.  
  
He thought about the last month in Hogwarts. It hadn't been a good one.  
  
He knew that he hated her, but at the same time he liked her.  
  
"I didn't knew you came here", Hermione was standing a few feet from him with a weak smile on her face.  
  
"I come sometimes, when I need to think", he said looking at her in her eyes, she was really talking to him!.  
  
"Yeah, a great place to think"she said looking at her hands , then to the lake and finally making eye contact with him, "By the way, thanks for helping me the other night"  
  
She ofered him a smile. Suddlenly he found himslef smiling too, "It's OK, can I ask you why..." she finished for him.  
  
"Why I was crying..., too much pression in my life I guess", she finished, "I'm over it now, though".  
  
"I know what you mean about pression", he wanted to tell her about his father and all his problems but he realise that he couldn't.  
  
"Really?", she asked, he thought and then he answered.  
  
"Never mind", he saw a desapointed face on her, but he didn't want to show weakness.  
  
"Well, I'll better be going, bye", she said turning her back.  
  
"Hermione", he yelled at her, he needed to say something.  
  
"Yes?" she asked turning her head.  
  
"I-, er, goodbye", Malfoy you are really stupid!!, he thought.  
  
She smiled, and went back to the castle.  
  
He smiled at her back, he had felt something... could it be?, nah!.  
  
**************************************************  
  
He actually smiled at me!?, Draco heartless Malfoy, smiled at me a muggle- born?, he must be sick, but he looked cute, and for the first time he called me Hermione!, she thought.  
  
Hermione was in the common room, thinking about ther little 'chat' near the lake.  
  
She leaned back in the couch and shut her eyes, thinking of Ron and Draco, in turn.  
  
'Ron... I like you but, but him, oh gosh this is all wrong!', Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
This is awful.  
  
A/N: Hi everybody, Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This isn't my best chapter but well i hope you ejoyed it¡  
  
Review¡¡ 


End file.
